Beauty to His Beast
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Beauty and the Beast!AU, Omega-verse!AU. Remus Lupin has been marked as Fenrir Greyback's Omega since the day he was turned into a werewolf. Fenrir knew it. Remus's father knew it. But Remus never did. Until his father was unlucky enough to be captured by the big bad beast. Remus's attempt to rescue his father brings on much more than he bargained for. Including a chance at love.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Insane Prompt List, Supernatural Fanclub: Vampires, Water Element, Sweet Dreams, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, Monopoly, Matchmaking Club, and Time Capsule on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Insane Prompt List: 759 (AU) Beauty and the Beast**

**Supernatural Fanclub: Vampires: Charles Bromley (Daybreakers) (word) corrupt**

**Water Element: Water Prompts (word) drip**

**Sweet Dreams: Parachute - (prompt) Write about someone accepting something they cannot change**

**Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt: (object) lantern**

**Monopoly: Olivander's Wand Shop - (word) enchanting**

**Matchmaking Club: (pairing) Remus Lupin/Fenrir Greyback (dialogue) "You'll regret this."/ "I only regret not doing it sooner."**

**Time Capsule: Calendar (creature) werewolf**

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Remus Lupin/Fenrir Greyback List (Prompt) Spring Micro 1 List (Omega-verse!AU), word count is 2,239 words**

**Winter Bingo: 3B (bell), word count is 2,239 words**

**Warning for Beauty and the Beast!AU, Omega-verse!AU, and implied sexual themes. Word count is 2,239 words. I hope you all enjoyed Beauty to His Beast.**

"You'll regret this," the voice of his father echoes off the back of the dark caverns of his mind. "You mark my words. I will make you regret this."

"I only regret not doing it sooner," the feral voice answers back. "Besides, my dear, Lyell, it's not I who will be regretting anything when your pretty little son comes begging for me." He laughs a laugh as feral as his voice.

The feral voice in his dreams sends chills down Remus's spine even though he is asleep and knows that his father will protect him from the man it belongs to. He's not entirely sure that the chills that run down his spine are from fear but they might actually be from something scarier and darker. Something more primal that was awoken when he was changed.

"Remus," his father's voice wakes him as his dreams begin to turn more vivid and something akin to erotic.

Shooting up in bed and hastily pulling the covers over himself so his father won't see the reactions the dreams are having on, he calls out. "Yes, father."

"I'm running into the next village to get a few things for the shop," he said. "Remember what I told you, son?"

Remus nodded, not fully understanding why this needed to be went over every time his father went out of the house. But nonetheless he rattled off the set of rules that his father had set down for him since he was a little boy. Since the day he was forced to change.

"Don't open the door for strangers," Remus sighed. "Don't go out after a certain time of day. Change myself up if you are not back by the full moon."

"And?"

"Under no circumstances, even if you are gone far too long, am I to follow you to the next village over."

"Good boy, Remus." Lyell Lupin looked sadly at his son. He wished Remus could be like other young men his age. Go wherever he wanted. Do whatever he wanted. Be with whoever he wanted. But ever since the day he'd wronged Fenrir Greyback and Remus had paid the price that right was taken away from him. "You do understand that this is for your own good, son, don't you?"

"I don't understand who this is for my own good," Remus said sadly. "But I do know that you wouldn't do anything put me into harm's way." He walked over and hugged his father goodbye. "Be careful father."

But as Remus watched Lyell ride off towards the next village, Little Hangleton, he couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that something was going to happen. Something would lead to consequences for everyone involved. He couldn't put his finger on what he was feeling but he fixed a smile on his face as he waved to make sure his father wouldn't turn around. He didn't want to delay him after all.

############################################################################

Lyell Lupin couldn't shake the feeling of eyes watching him through the entire forest. Eyes somewhere off in the dark gloom waiting and watching him. Eyes that held the promise of pain and torture and much more.

"We'd better hurry through here," he whispered to the horse he was riding on. "This is his territory after all."

He didn't have to say who the him was. Anyone who lived within a mile of the surrounding area knew who he was. No passed through Fenrir Greyback's territory without paying for their sins. Not that Lyell hadn't already paid heavily enough. His thoughts turned to Remus as a howl rent the air.

"Go," he shouted to the horse spurring it on.

He knew what would happen if the beast caught him. He would follow through on his threat to make Lyell regret crossing his path. He would use Lyell's son Remus to make him regret ever crossing into his lands.

"Lyell Lupin," the feral voice called out, "is little Remus getting the dreams I send his way, yet?" The smile that stretched his face would have been comical if it weren't Lyell's son Greyback was talking about. "I'll be sure you can hear the pretty little noises he makes from the dungeon room I give you. How does that sound?"

"I'd much rather not," Lyell said, tossing a handful ground silver at the werewolf's face. While the man was howling and screaming and clawing at his face Lyell took that moment to make a run for it.

The terrifying growl that followed him made the blood in his veins freeze. But it was too late to turn back, there was only one way through and that was forward. So he spurred the horse on as a blur shot by him on the right.

"What the…" he said, as the horse made a terrified whinnied and bucked up into the air. Grasping for anything that would keep him on the horse Lyell almost stayed on. That is until a pair of razor sharp claws came close to his face followed by a bright red spurt of something hot.

"Good horses are so hard to find these days," Greyback laughed, as he lifted Lyell into the air. "Now I believe you have a date with a dungeon, and I, one with your son."

Greyback threw the man effortlessly over his shoulder. He could feel him fighting and clawing to get away and a feral smile crossed his lips. He sure hope that the son put up as much of a fight as the father. It would be so much more fun for Fenrir if he did.

"Now how do I get you to say what I need you to say to get our dear Remus here," Fenrir mused. A smirk formed on his lips. He knew just the thing. He'd use the connection he'd forced on the boy when he changed him.

############################################################################

That night Remus tossed and turned in his bed from dreams. Not the dreams he'd been having. The ones of the day he'd been changed into the thing his father feared he would become, or the others that accompanied them. No. Not those dreams at all.

These ones were scarier. These ones were full of dark woods and horribly scary looking trees. Inhuman howls of something he couldn't quite see. The flicker of a luminous eye from behind a tree.

He could see his father in the dreams too. He was riding away from whatever was following him. He was riding hard and fast towards the village of Little Hangleton. The feeling of urgency was flowing through his veins now.

But then the horse was killed and his father was being drug off by something that Remus couldn't really see. The shape of it was large. Whatever, or whoever it was must have been covered in either hair or fur. But for some reason Remus didn't get a sense of fear from the thing that was carrying his father.

"Help me, Remus!" his father's voice cried, and sounded like he was in the very room that Remus was sleeping in. Not thousands of miles off being tortured by Merlin knows what. "Help!"

Remus sat up straight in his bed, panting for breath. It felt as though he had just run through the forest at the fastest pace he could. But Remus hadn't just run through a forest. He would have known if he did.

Getting up as quickly as could, he dressed in his warmest clothes. He knew that his father had said not to come after him, but Remus couldn't help it. His father was out there somewhere in the cold and dark. Maybe he was hurt and dying somewhere. Remus had to go and find him.

"Maybe I should go and wake Sirius," he mused, as he thought of his best friend from the village school. Sirius was always up for an adventure and had told Remus that several times. But Remus also knew that Mrs. Black would tan both their hides for waking everyone up for nothing. Deciding not to bother anyone, he silently sneaked away from his house just as the sun was rising over the mountains.

############################################################################

"It won't work," Lyell said, folding his arms over his chest defiantly. "He won't come and then what will you do?"

Greyback flashed his horrendous teeth at Lyell. "I wouldn't say it didn't work," he purred, as he saw what Remus was seeing. "Your sweet son is on his way to save you now." He chuckled darkly. "Do you want to know how I know this?"

Lyell glared defiance at the beast.

"I'm glad you asked," he said, the smirk coming back onto his face, as he paced back and forth in front of Lyell's cell.

"But I didn't ask."

"But you don't have to. I can see the question clear on your face, Lyell." He leaned against the bar lazily. "It's actually quite easy with werewolves like your son. All one has to do is…"

"I don't want to hear it." Lyell knew what Fenrir was getting at. He'd known what Greyback was doing for some time. Even if Greyback hadn't spelled it all out of him that day he'd changed everything. "I don't want to hear it."

"You don't want to hear how I've been making Remus dream about…"

Lyell tried his best to tune out all the vile things Fenrir Greyback was talking about feeding into his son's brain. He didn't want to hear about what Greyback was planning on making poor Remus go through.

"He'll be here soon," Greyback purred. "Let's just wait and see what happens, shall we?"

############################################################################

Remus jumped off the horse he'd been riding to his father's rescue as he approached the castle like building that he saw in the dream. The building gave off a feeling he'd only felt in the dreams.

"Stay here, girl," he whispered patting the horse's neck. "I'll should be right out with my father in tow."

He looked around for anything he could use to see inside the castle, trying to push past the feeling that he was living one of his dreams. Catching sight of a lit lantern sitting not too far away, he picked it up and journeyed into the castle.

He could hear the sound of water dripping from somewhere further into the castle but he had to find his father. He had to find his father and get him home safely.

"Remus," came a weak voice from the end of the hallway he was traveling down, "Remus, get out of here. This castle belongs to…"

"Me," a familiar voice purred from behind Remus.

The voice that he'd heard in his dreams every night since he'd been turned into a werewolf. The voice sent a shiver down his spine. The voice that made his body do involuntary things against his will.

"Let him go," Remus whimpered out as he saw the way his father was being kept. "Please, let him go." He looked up into Greyback's eyes trying to bite back on how they made him feel. Trying to bite back on what truly wanted. "I'll do anything!"

"You'll do anything," Greyback purred slamming the lantern out of Remus's hand. "Do you really want to do anything I say?"

"If you'll let him go first," Remus said. It felt like Remus was having some sort enchantment or something put on. "How are you enchanting me like this?"

Greyback just laughed at this. "Your word that you'll do what I tell you to if I let him go?" he said stroking Remus's cheek. The feral smile from the day he'd changed Remus's life creeping onto his face.

Remus felt like he was unable to resist the compulsion that Greyback had over him. "I will," he said, bending over and picking up the candle from the floor. He quickly performed a lighting spell sending a ray of light from the tip of the candle.

Greyback's back was turned towards Remus at the moment, he was opening the door to the cell. He knew that Lyell wouldn't be able to get out before he got what he wanted, so he just stood aside.

"Remus, come with me," Lyell said, holding out his hand for his son to take. "Let's go home, son."

Remus couldn't change what his body was telling him he wanted to happen from this encounter. He didn't even think he wanted to change it. All he knew was that he needed whatever Greyback was going to do to him. He wanted it, and he would do anything the older werewolf said to get it.

############################################################################

Remus Lupin woke to the drip of water coming from not far from where he slept. He'd have to tell his father to fix the sink again. The sink was always broken in one way or another. He yawned as the vivid dreams from the night before came rushing back in technicolor to his mind. The touch and feel of Fenrir's body hard against his made him flush a vivid red. It was almost like he could still feel Greyback's arms around him.

"I'm surprised you're awake this early," Greyback purred into Remus's ear. His grip tightening on Remus's waist as buried his nose in the boy's neck. He'd enjoyed being the one to corrupt Remus Lupin. Even more than making Remus Lupin's fate come into blazing fruition. After all, Remus was the beauty to Fenrir's beast and he wouldn't have it any other way. He chuckled as kissed Remus while the bells began to ring.

**I hope you all enjoyed Beauty to His Beast. **


End file.
